Printed circuit boards can carry a number of various electrical components including some which can be characterized as being friction fitted. These latter components, e.g., can include press-fit pins of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,721; and 4,701,140. Occasionally it is necessary to replace one or more of these pins because of damage. At least one tool, which comprises a driving member movable along a longitudinal axis, is known for this purpose; however, the tool is difficult to hold and position and sometimes damages the printed circuit board.